lim_hazhrahael_sav_taranfandomcom-20200213-history
Lim Roxhadoukum
Lim Roxhadoukum is a historical work by Farah ro Tesan, which details the history of the first five hundred years of the Vahim Regaad Sovereignty. The author was a scholar who served in Temvah. Following the destruction of the library at Taranvor, Ro Farah rewrote Vahim Regaad histories by memory. Though this text is considered one of the staples and most informative accounts of pre-Fracture Sovereignty history, it also contains a number of discrepancies, contradictions, or unconfirmed claims. Full Text: English Translation It is tragedy the Shenvarie struck down the temples and destroyed the historical records of Taranvor, down to the very last scroll. Volumes and volumes of scrolls were lost. In my memory I seek to recount the histories of the days before the Shenvarie cockatrice shit defiled our precious temple to Taranvor, starting first with the genealogy of the never-ending dynasty. The capital of Taranvor has not fallen for almost five hundred years, nor has the leadership changed, making the Sovereignty – by far – the single longest dynasty of any Sovereignty. In our proud heritage we can trace back the lineage of the Sovereigns, from the very first ruler of the Tarans, Xedou, who was struck five times in a row by Taranvor’s blessed lightning, and afterwards was said always to glow with the brightness of lightning. The first generation of the Xedouhum sovereign family: Xedou, whose blessing by Taranvor began the year of our sovereigns; and his wife Shemelou, one of the Taran. They ruled forty-six years, and then the rule fell to the Xedouhum son. The second generation of the Xedouhum: Xhemi first offspring of Xedou and Shemelou, who some think is da Shiela; her brother Shataar, who became sovereign; his brother Sufar; his sister Shinqeh. Xhemi married Voraadaq, Shataar married Daqiy, who some called Shuraa; Shinqeh married and her granddaughter was Shiele. They ruled nine years, and then nine more, and then the rule fell to the Xedouhum son. Shataar son of Shataar ruled after the second nine years. The third generation of the Xedouhum: Shataar and his wife, and the children of Xhemi and Shinqeh. They ruled twenty years, and then the rule fell to the Xedouhum son. The fourth generation of the Xedouhum: Raentak, who became sovereign, and Raatuk his brother, who married Shiele da Xedou and had a firstborn who ruled in marriage with the granddaughter of Xedou’s offspring. The fifth generation of the Xedouhum: Raqxedou sav Daqxedou, and the second husband of the sovereign, and the other children of Raatuk and Shiele. The lines of Xhemi, Shataar, and Shinqeh were interwoven. They ruled thirty-five years, and then the rule fell to their nephew. The sixth generation of the Xedouhum: Xhedou and his siblings. The seventh generation of the Xedouhum: the children of Xhedou. Some say his son was Suerafa the younger, but others say it was Raentar the eldest. There were other sons and daughters. The rule then passed to Xedou, the ninth sovereign of the Xedouhum. The parents of Xedou: Shiemela granddaughter of Xhedou, and Ghuedin grandson of Xhedou. Both parents of Xedou came from Xhedou. They ruled thirty-three years, and then the rule fell to the Xedouhum son. Xedou ra Raentar began rule two hundred thirty years after Xedou was struck by lightning, and he issued a new age in the manner of Xedou. The dynasty of the Xedouhum: Xedou and his children, Shataar and his children: Shataar the Second and his children; Raqxedou sav Daqxedou; their nephew Xhedou and his son and granddaughter; Shiemela, Ghuedin and their son; Xedou the Second; and his son Xedou ra Raentar, who issue in a new age. The second period: Raentar ra Xedou, who was also called ra’Xedout; then Raentaq; Surashaar next; Tadaaqiy after; and then Shataar the Third. They ruled in total one hundred seventeen years, and then the Xedouhum no longer wandered, but built houses for themselves near the temple of Taranvor. The third period: Shataar the Third ruled until three hundred fifty years after Xedou. Rangar the First ruled until three hundred eighty two years after Xedou. Rangar the Second ruled a short time, and some do not count him in the dynasty of the Xedouhum because of his failure. Xhemi da Xedout ruled until three hundred ninety two years after Xedou. Zhouraq ruled until four hundred twenty one years after Xedou until the Faraham entered the land and sacked Taranvor. Zhouraq remained in rule beneath the Faraham until he was killed. His great nephew took his place and became the new sovereign. Shataar Daraaq was only eleven years old, and died by the age of eighteen. Saengar Xhadou ruled until four hundred thirty eight years after Xedou. Saengar his son ruled for four years after him. Shataar ruled until four hundred seventy years after Xedou. Some called him Shataar the Fourth and some called him Shataar the Fifth. Xhadou ra Tazharr the First rose up as the sovereign of the Western Peaks, and he would not abide the Shenvarie, and he rose up a rebellion shortly after he took reign. Tazharr waged a fierce campaign from the border of Qa Hlouhle to the Lake of the Faraset Nobles. In the year four hundred seventy six of the sovereignty he drove out the Faraham and established a firm sovereignty once more. In those days all celebrated Hazhrahael and constructed a temple in her honor. The first period from Xedou to Raentaq; the second period from Raentaq to Shataar the Third; the third period from Shataar the Third to Zhouraq; the fourth period from Zhouraq to Tazharr; the fifth period beginning with Tazharr. Category:History Category:Primary Source